A window jack scaffold is a scaffold or jack, the platform of which is supported by a bracket and extends from a window opening in a wall of a building. An example of a prior window jack 100 is shown in FIG. 1. The window jack 100 extends from an opening in a wall 102 and comprises a platform 104 and a safety rail 106. In use, a transverse bar 108 is supported by the interior of the wall and by an external bracket 110. The exterior bracket 110 pushes against the exterior of the wall, below the platform 104, and the platform 104 rests on the sill of the window. Since the platform rests on the window sill, the window jack cannot be used for window installation. If the bracket rests against the exterior of the wall, the window jack cannot be used in applications where the region below the window is recessed. In both cases, the bulk of the window jack 100 is exterior to the building, so the window jack must be installed from the exterior of the building.
It would be useful, therefore, to provide a window jack that may be used in a variety of applications, including window installation, and may be installed from within the interior of a building.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.